neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
DigiDestined
are the major heroes in the Digimon media franchise who have been chosen by certain beings to protect the Digital World, a plane which originated from data produced by Earth's telecommunications networks. This plane is often beset by evil forces, and is closely linked to Earth; saving the Digital World usually saves the Earth as well. The term is primarily used in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon Frontier, though it is sometimes used for the protagonists of the other settings in the Digimon franchise. All DigiDestined are partnered with a Digimon, and possess a Digivice; however, these are not defining characteristics, as the "Tamers" in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 and Digimon Tamers had the same characteristics and were not considered DigiDestined. While there are many heroic Digimon who can fight to save their world, a DigiDestined child enables their partner to more quickly grow in power by Digivolving to higher levels of power. This ability to grow quickly allows the DigiDestined's Digimon to quickly surpass the most powerful of enemies, making them instrumental in saving the worlds. The Original DigiDestined Never seen, nor revealed in great length, it was revealed in Digimon Adventure that another group of children were chosen to be DigiDestined even before the group in that series had ever been called upon. They were in fact the first to defeat and seal away "a great evil" behind the same Firewall. It is believed by many Digimon fans that this was only a reference to the first Digimon franchise, the manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, in which Taichi Yagami, Neo Saiba, Rei Saiba, Sigma, Mari Goutokuji, and Hideto Fujimoto travel to the Digital World to defeat the evil Daemon, but strangely only five of them had Digimon partners, just as the silhouettes depict. This is merely a guess made by fans as it has been more than a decade since these Chosen Children were mentioned and no canon prequel has been created. Even though the children in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 were not considered as Chosen Children, it is believed that it was just a reference to the manga. It is also believed that the Original DigiDestined may be the Digidestined from the Digimon Frontier series for the following reasons: *There were five children that were chosen in Frontier. *The use of the word 'Frontier' suggests that they were exploring a new world (the Digital World being the Frontier). *Similar to Digimon Adventure 01, the progressiveness of time in the Digital World was faster than that in the Real World, which means that Apocalymon has not yet been defeated. *The idea of Spirit Evolution in Digimon Frontier can be considered as primitive, as if the concept of digimon partners had not yet been introduced. *In Digimon Frontier, the Digimon that govern the Digital World are the 3 Celestial Digimon (Arch Angels), whom are not as powerful as the 4 Digimon Sovereign in season 1, 2 and 3, which may indicate that the Digital World was younger then. However, the fact that the Frontier children did not have Digimon partners and that the only two Digimon who followed them are Bokomon and Neemon makes this theory hard to believe for some people, who instead assert that each series (with the exception of 01 and 02) takes place in a separate universe. Although if looking closely at the picture (provided on right) from Episode 53 of Digimon Adventure the Sillouettes of the "Original Digidestined" appear to be sillouettes of 5 the original (Digimon Adventure) 8 kids. In order from left to right they and their digimon partners appear as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, and Agumon, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon. This is only speculation based on similarities in character designs to these 5 DigiDestined and their respective Digimon (creature). Although its possible the series creators were just cutting a couple corners to save time. No other mention of these DigiDestined or who they might be was ever made. A final possibility is that these are the parents of the Season 1 DigiDestined. In Season 1, Takeru and Yamato's father tells Yamato to stay hidden with Gabumon. Yamato asks how his father knew who Gabumon was and his father say's he'll explain later. The audience never finds out how their father knew Gabumon, though it could only be because their father had met a gabumon before, or had one of his very own. This idea is supported by the fact that in the end of Season 2 there is a scene that takes place 25 years in the future. The DigiDestined have all grown up and had children of their own and these children have the same Digimon companions that they're parents had. If the DigiDestined of Season 1 and 2 had children who became the new DigiDestined then it's a logical possibility that it was their parents before them who were the original DigiDestined. Its been speculated and been proven that the five original chosen children were actually just primitive character designs for Taichi "Tai" Yagami, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi", and Yamato Ishida which the directors or producers disposed of later on. It was confirmed from the producers themselves, but the reference or the source might be expired, but it came from the official fan site Please keep in mind that these are only speculations, as no official announcement have confirmed them. Digimon Adventure / Digimon Adventure 02 In Digimon Adventure the DigiDestined were chosen by unseen digital beings that wished to help the Digital World from the chaos brought upon it by Apocalymon's influence. There is no information on who chose the DigiDestined of Adventure 02. Although it has been stated that the DigiDestined from Adventure were chosen because of an earlier battle between Agumon and Parrotmon (in which Tai and Kari helped Agumon Digivolve into Greymon), the second set of DigiDestined were chosen because of various things that the group from Adventure did. Yolei was chosen because she sent many emails during the battle with Diaboromon on the internet, Cody was chosen because he was in the plane that Garudamon saved from crashing when the sky opened, and Davis was part of the group of people who were being held inside the convention center when Myotismon was looking for the 8th DigiDestined. The twelve main DigiDestined in Adventure and Adventure 02 all come from Japan. Late in the series, they discover that there are DigiDestined in many other parts of the world. Unlike the Japanese DigiDestined, some of the international DigiDestined teams had multiple children paired with the same species of Digimon. Not all of the international Chosen Children were named, and not all were shown. List of the DigiDestined (Adventure/Adventure tri.) List of the DigiDestined (Adventure 02) List of the International DigiDestined American DigiDestined *Michael Washington: **Partnered with Betamon *Wallace (Willis) **Partnered with Terriermon and Lopmon *Sam (Phil in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Flarerizamon *Tatum **Partnered with Airdramon *Maria **Partnered with Centarumon *Steve **Partnered with Frigimon *Lou **Partnered with Tortomon Chinese DigiDestined *Three Hoi Brothers **Each of them is partnered with his own Syakomon *Yuehon **Partnered with Apemon Vietnamese DigiDestined * Dien **Partnered with Gorillamon. Indian DigiDestined *Mina **Partnered with Meramon. Australian DigiDestined *Dingo (Derek in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Crabmon *Unnamed Australian Chosen Children **Their partners include a Bukamon, a Divermon and 2 Gizamon French DigiDestined *Catherine **Partnered with Floramon *Unnamed French Chosen Children **Their partners include an Elecmon, a Gotsumon, and 2 Gazimon, Vegiemon, and 2 Vilemon Mexican DigiDestined * Chichos (Rosa in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with a Gotsumon *Unnamed Mexican Chosen Children **These DigiDestined were only referred to. Neither they nor their partners were shown on-screen. Russian DigiDestined *Yuri **Partnered with Kuwagamon *Lara (Sonya in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Snimon *Anna **Partnered with Unimon * Unnamed Siberian Chosen Children **Each of them is partnered with a Frigimon Dark Spore Children *Takashi **Partnered with a Poyomon *Noriko **Partnered with a Punimon *Hiroshi **Partnered with a Nyokimon *Keiko **Partnered with a YukimiBotamon Digimon Tamers The children that would be called DigiDestined in Adventure and Adventure 02 are referred to here as Digimon Tamers. However, in the English dub of Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, the first Tamers movie, Omnimon, and because of this Takato, calls the Tamers DigiDestined. Main Tamers Digimon Frontier The DigiDestined in Digimon Frontier were chosen from a pool of potential DigiDestined gathered by Ophanimon. These children have no Digimon partners. They use the power of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, deceased Digimon heroes that saved the Digital World of this series in its ancient past, to transform into Digimon themselves. List of the DigiDestined Digimon Savers (Data Squad) The main human characters of this series possess Digivices but are referred to as "partners" or simply the Data Squad (in the English dub) rather than "Digidestined" as they were mostly chosen by DATS. Main DigiDestined Characters With Digivices *Commander-General Yoshima **Partnered with Kamemon *Commander Sampson **Partnered with Kudamon *Dr. Spencer Damon **Partnered with BanchoLeomon *Miki Kurosaki **Partnered with PawnChessmon (Black) *Megumi Shirokawa **Partnered with PawnChessmon (White) *Kristy Damon **"Partnered" with Biyomon Digimon Xros Wars (Fusion) Unlike the previous series, the children in Digimon Fusion are generals who originally each lead a group of Digimon: A main Digimon partner and several others used to augment that Digimon's power through Digi Fusion. Though they are never stated to be, it stands to reason that each person with a Fusion Loader who is on the good side would be considered DigiDestined. List of the DigiDestined Digimon Hunters Other Children with Fusion Loaders *Hideaki Mashimo **His main Digimon is Dobermon *Kiichi Funabashi **Partnered with Locomon *Mizuki **Partnered with Submarimon *Haruki **Partnered with Witchmon *Noboru **Partnered with Allomon *Ken **Partnered with ShimaUnimon See also *List of characters in the Digimon World series References External links nh:digimon (digidestined) Category:DigiDestined es:Tamer fr:Digisauveur it:Digiprescelti ru:Избранные (Digimon)